Tales of Vesperia: A New Time, New World
by Golden Light 001
Summary: Mana and Aer are the same but two different sides of the same coin physical and spiritual, having both causes some weird things to happen as Yuri soon finds out. From being an old man to just being in his twenties, what in the world just happened.
1. The World Blinked

**Tales of Vesperia: A New Time, A New World**

_**Disclaimer: I GoldenLightBlade do not own this work of fiction, characters, and world, and do not plan to use it for monetary purposes. This will be the one and only disclaimer for the story.**_

_**AN: This is not my first story but, my other stories were short lived and honestly not great. The possibility of me losing interest and no longer writing this story is high. I am willing though to try and write an enjoyable story. My grammar is bad so do not be afraid to go full grammar nazi on me simply PM me my mistakes and I'll do my best to fix them and avoid them in the future. Thank you for your time now onto the story...**_

**Ch. 1 The World Blinked (Revised)**

Terca Lumireis, what a wild world. Yuri had lived on it his entire life and still couldn't understand how it worked. This world had taken him and his friends for a wild ride, taking them in every direction and back again. With his companions, they had traveled the world and changed it completely and utterly, in ways men who had tried their entire lives to change and influence the world, couldn't even compare to one eighth, to what they had done in a single wild year. Now, far older, and arguably wiser, Yuri had truly and fully realized how crazy their adventure had been. To go from chasing a simple Blastia thief for the lower quarter, to uncovering an evil conspiracy to drive the world into war, then a journey to discovering the true meaning of the Child of the Full-Moon, the secrets of the Entelexeia, and the existence of Zaude and how it kept back the threat of the Adephogos, and finally stopping The Tower of Tarqaron. It was insane where their journey had taken them.

"What a wild ride," Yuri thought "That journey was a long time ago now here I am, an old man, thinking about the glory days." That journey had changed them all greatly and over the years how they had continued to affect the world showed that clearly.

Raven had done the least out of all them, being old, the immense stress of the journey, and living on borrowed time hadn't done him very many favours. He had spent his last years right after the journey getting his affairs in order, taking care of last minute business, notifying everyone of his imminent death, ect. the works. Finding successors to his work, he had put a lot work in the last bit of his life to make sure his passing would go smoothly and peacefully, we … we helped him succeed at that as our next guild job. His passing was not a shock, but he was dearly missed.

Repede got his newest title as the oldest dog that ever lived being to stubborn to die when he really honestly should have, being 55 years old the day of his passing. He had been surprisingly fit for a dog of his age, his body still covered in corded muscles, being able to keep up with his grand puppies up to his fifties. He really started to slow down after his reaching 45, needing to Rest more and more, until he died. The old bastard apparently hadn't wanted to leave till he had given me his favorite dagger and seen to me one last time. Repede died surrounded by his friends and family.

Rita … Rita had surprise us all she was younger than most of us excluding Karol, and it was clear she had awhile to go but, fate decided otherwise. She had spent her life researching mana and spirits, while living with Estelle in Halure. Rita had changed the least out of all of us still headstrong, still always determined to have it her way while being the big softy under that mean mask she kept up. Rita had decided to stay with Estelle for the times she wasn't taking the odd trip with the gang to fly around, keep in shape, or do more research.

Rita's research had borne fruit, finding ways to interact with mana to form spells and artes it was just a lot more difficult, the hard part was that you basically had to do it all yourself. Forming the concept, providing the power, putting it into action, and perfectly executing it. The ways of artes and magic became an entire school for warriors, researchers, and adventures to learn how to defend themselves. She had been so proud of her accomplishment, right up until Estelle glomped her. Most of her time not researching was spent with Estelle, she and Estelle were far more than they let the rest of the world know, practically being married in all ways that mattered. They had loved each other dearly anyone with eyes could have seen it. It had continued that way until that day. Rita had been 63 when it happened, she had caught us all by surprise she was exploring with some understudies and one of them had been stupid enough to ignore her instructions not to touch anything, and well accidents happen.

Estelle had been telling stories to the children of Halure. Telling them about the legends they had read and heard, of our adventures, and the funny moments in between that made no sense she even wrote a book about it. She hadn't changed much in way of actions, but she had grown to be a coy little thing able to tease and mess with the heads of even the most coldblooded of people, I blame Judy the cheeky woman. They had been doing well together, with their books and research. To say Estelle didn't take Rita's death well would be an understatement. She was devastated after Rita died she seem to lose that spark to keep living, just going through the motions. We did our best to be there for her even in our own grief. It helped but she never truly smiled again until her death. She had been seventy-two, honestly none of us had expected for her to last more that eighty maybe 85, but the period of using her artes while using her lifeforce certainly made sure she wasn't going to live as long as she should of. The cost of Rita was to much for her she died in her sleep even earlier than we thought.

Karol in the meantime had done well for himself, very well for himself. He had grown in the time that had past no longer being a small little runt. He had grown to be head or two above me, now fully capable to wield one of his two-handers with one arm, Karol had become more than strong enough to lead his guild. Karol once he had gotten some confidence and some fire in his belly he had proven to be a natural leader, and Karol might of gotten bigger but his personality had stayed the same for the most part, he was now just the big lovable giant, always seen with a smile on his face. He had risen from small time guild, to his dream of Don, the title named after Whitehorse. Our guild Brave Vesperia has inflated with recruits and skilled members, since the discovery of our adventures, thanks to Flynn being unable to let things go. Karol has become the newest leader of Dahngrest, and with the help of the other major guilds he has lead and protected his city to prosperity and peace.

Karol had kept it quiet but him and Nan had eventually gotten together, though it had been pretty rocky at first, Nan had been extremely distrustful at first not quite believing he was actually interested in her. It had been until their first major date at Halure's Tree where she realized that Karol did care and was giving it his best shot. That date had been a nightmare and a half, I had to spend an entire day researching a route around the tree, making sure it stayed private and watching for last minute problems. Rita had helped with that last part, and Estelle had kept trying to give advice to Karol. It had been a mess but the smiles they had worn that day had been blinding. It hadn't quite been smooth sailing after that, but they worked out, they actually worked out very well. I was even the best man at their wedding imagine that. Karol had been a father at 30 and a proud grandfather at 61. Nan had become a big part of Karol's life being his support for the more difficult times, laughing with him during the happier ones, they couldn't have been happier together. Karol is still alive looking like the old man of old mans, though what that said about myself, I don't want to know want to know. Despite that he also looked like he could pick up a building at throw it at ya.

Judith had retired returning with Ba'ul to live with the Krytia at Myorzo. We still see her flying around at times, but she had mellowed out over the years. Taking her twilight years easy just keeping watch out for any problems that the world needed to know about, or strange occurrences. She hadn't really done much but help with the guild until she felt she was getting to far along in her age. Judith was pretty much the elder of the guild, who looked harmless until she stood up to kick your foolish ass across the guild floors and back. She was the Feared Granny as she was later dubbed by the rest of the guild.

Flynn still lived having basically become the Drake of the knight after living most of his life as commandant of the empire. He had with the help of Ioder put in the Rule of Law, a declaration that all are equal before the law. It was strange how after that they had to replace a bunch of knights, nobles, and council members. Also strange how Ioder already had competent replacements for them. Sodia had finally gotten the guts to ask Flynn out a year after the adventure. It really was the only way to catch his attention, Flynn was dense at the best of times, when it came to love though you might as well try to siege a castle with balloon swords. The entire had brigade roared out, finally, or so I had heard, but considering how they blushed when I mentioned it, it was probably true if possibly exaggerated. No children but they were happily married, and are currently living peacefully in retirement.

As for me well I had done well but nothing major, just training for immense strength and skill, I was probably the fittest old man that ever lived. I Took care of the guild's smaller problems and infighting. Assigned guild jobs to members, helped manage the guild basically. I had taken on a few students but none truly outstanding yet, but I was sure someone would come along. Currently I was sharpening my skills, taking care of small pests to clear the road, again.

_ToV:NTNW_

Yuri was casually walking through the forest surrounding Ehmead Hill or what was left of it, the knights had to build an entire road around the place. It had been considered to rename it Ehmead Crater but was later discarded. His style of cloth had changed vastly from when he was younger. Wearing a long black coat, with blue trim, he wore a black and white hat with yellow embroidery. Underneath he wore simple black form fitting armour, while wearing black pants and boots. His wrinkled old face crinkling in annoyance as he looks over the area, shaking his whitening hair, before letting out a sigh.

"I swear they know when someone stronger is hunting them, it use to be they just rushed me and I easily killed them before handing in the mission," Yuri thought "Now they run and hide and I have to chase them down, damn, what a pain." Idly shooting an azure edge at a seemingly empty bush killing one of the many monsters he had to take down this week. "Yeah definitely gonna be a pain," he said out loud.

_ToV:NTNW_

Sitting his tired old ass down at the cliff face overlooking the sea he settled for a rest, at least this cliff area had survived. Honestly if someone were to ask where the journey truly started for him, he would answer it would be at these cliffs where he realised just how small a world he had been living in. Getting up he reached down into his inventory, a spell one of the only ones he had ever learned and his most useful skill to have. It had allowed him to basically store an armoury fit for a small army of weapons and equipment, for his journeys. Rita had taught it to him shortly after they had visited Halure for the first time and he had seen her use it. He smiled faintly remembering how many time he had blown himself up under Rita's supervision trying to learn it, cussing up a storm all the while, before she helped him. He had been devastated about having to sacrifice it to destroy the Adephagos, and had been overjoyed to hear he could remake it with mana. He even found a few gels and pieces of food in it after remaking it despite the fact he had being sure they used them all and cleared it out before and during the fight with Duke.

"Bah, look at me reminiscing like an old fart," he said, never minding the fact he was an old fart. " I need to set up camp, before nightfall so I can start dinner. Don't want to get to sleep late again." The past tended to sneak up on him while he was alone, odd flashes of the adventures and bonds he had made with his friends. Maybe he should go around again visit with them see how they were all doing. "Still I wouldn't mind going on adventure with everyone again, it's been far too long since then." His mind occupied with the past as he set up his tent and made dinner, as he went to sleep all he could think about was when they were younger and traveling the world.

_Tov:NTNW_

It was but just a moment Mana and Aer occupying the same space in large amount only for a moment. It seemed as though the world blinked and the tent on the cliff disappeared without, a trace. A giant of a man working late at his desk, or more accurately sleeping at his desk disappeared. The only sign something had happened was slight increase in mana in the area. The spirits that had sensed it looked, but couldn't tell if anything else was admiss. Only time knew what had occured.


	2. And Everything Changed

Ch. 2 And Everything Changed

AN: Review questions will be shortly answered at the bottom.

Yuri woke up like normal at six in the morning as was custom for his habits. Getting up a small part of his mind noted that it wasn't as difficult as normal and his back wasn't popping in six different places.

"Must of had a good sleep I guess," he thought as he idly stretched his body. As he looked around though his sleepy brain starting to fully wake up realized he wasn't in a tent or his sleeping bag, he was in his old inn room. It was impossible though not because it was destroyed or anything, but because how impossible it would be to cover the distance from Ehmead Hill to Zaphias in a single night would be inhuman. Not waking him in the middle of the move would be a similarly impossible feat. He was at his peak in spatial awareness, he had countered hundreds of would be assassins and monsters in his sleep even before they had made it within hearing distance. It made him wonder if he really was in his old inn room and not a trap.

As he turned to the mirror on the wall he was surprised to see his face, not because it was unfamiliar but because it was too young. It was his face but from when he was far younger, and his hair was back to it glossy black instead of silver. Then heard a voice, young.

"Yuri, it's time to get up, you got to go help Hank move the carriage for the sale today!" a young boys voice yelled through the door.

"Ted?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Yuri what is it?" the new named Ted asked confused by Yuri's questioning wary tone.

"What's the date?" He asked looking at his youthful complexion.

"Oh it's, the fourth," Ted answered, still confused.

"No, the year," Yuri clarified.

"Um, 20XX," Ted answered completely clueless on what Yuri was asking for.

"Thanks Ted," Yuri said after a moment.

"Ok Yuri," Ted replied after another moment.

About fifty years, fifty years less. He remembered this it was just a week before the blastia thief took the core. He had promised to help Hank move the stuff that was to be sold to raise money to fix the Aque Blastia. But how that was impossible, time travel wasn't even worth looking into for most researchers, many considered it a useless topic to even think about. No, he had to look into this as one of Estelle's characters said "Once you have eliminated the impossible what's left must be the truth no matter how improbable" or what Rita said once and Estelle shamelessly stole. He needed to look into this and that meant getting up and looking around as he exited his room, he noticed Repede by the door. Another impossibility Repede was dead but here he was alive and looking like he could take on the world,

Repede was looking at Yuri with worried eyes before making a whine and brushing against his leg just slightly. Surprised Yuri let out a startled laugh. Even now Repede still could notice his discomfort, or a very good illusion of Repede could.

"Yeah boy it's good to see you to," Repede just tilted his head at him before walking down the stairs into the lower quarter proper. Still wary Yuri followed after him.

Looking around in surprise Yuri could tell this was no illusion his body wasn't grumbling in pain making it difficult to move or protesting in anyway. Looking around the lower quarter was bustling with activity selling items to raise gald, or doing their daily business. The amount of detail was impossible for an illusion there was always something wrong with an illusion. No something else was going on. The impossibility of an illusion made him question his sanity, was he really back in time?

Repede had in the meantime carried on to entertain and play with the children too young to help, keeping them out of trouble as the adults go about. their jobs

"Hey, Yuri are you gonna help out or just stand around all day like a nimrod?" an old man said white hair, glasses, and standard peasant clothes meant to last forever. Good old Hank. "And where did you get the new threads thought you couldn't afford clothes like that."

"Oh they we're a gift," Just now noticing he was in his clothes he had when he was an old man, and technically they were a gift, the gang had designed it for him way back when they were younger and still flying everywhere in creation. He had made dozens of variants on it but the original had always dear to his heart.

"Hmmph, Must have been a good friend," Hank noted. Yuri nodding absentmindedly

"Yeah," he sorta replied.

"They look good on you, now get to helping," Hank ordered.

"Aye, aye captain," Yuri snarkedly replied as he went to help pick up items and move them to benches to sell or to the carriage to move it up to the middle quarter. As he looked around discreetly he noticed things in an almost deja vu sorta way it was a familiar scene. If he was right Ted should run up to one of the benche shops and trip. He remembered it because he had laugh at the kid and then helped him. He watched as Ted did just that, still amusing but he only smirked before walking up to him and helping him up. Nearly throwing the kid into the air by accident, before gently setting Ted down.

"You need to be more careful Ted, you could hurt yourself pretty bad doing that," he advised.

"I'm sorry Yuri, I'll try to be more careful," the kid said looking down. Repede padded up to the boy to check up on him before herding him back to the other children.

"Good, now run along," Yuri said. The changes to himself were obvious he was far stronger than when he was younger, he had his armour, and clothes. Did he have his equipment too? Opening his inventory discreetly he reached in and did a mental count of what was in it. All of his equipment even the stuff he couldn't use but his group had used throughout their adventures. Only a few items were missing the unique ones the one of kind can't find anywhere else. Annoying some of their best equipment had been unique, but he already had a boon with the stuff he had. At least he had his sword it had taken forever to find and get all those gems, and if he was right from the feeling of bloodlust, that brushed against his senses the Fell-arms.

It was quite clear at this point that the area wasn't an illusion, but it was different from the time travel that he had heard about. If he had to he would say that it was like his body was sent back and merged with the younger one, taking the best from both to form the current one. Rita would probably have been able to figure it out but she was gon…. , but she wasn't was she? If what he thought happened was true then everyone was alive. Everyone was alive a grin spread over his face before a frown covered it, but they didn't know each other. Raven was still living the life of a double agent for Alexei, Rita was still a social recluse shunned by the rest of the mages, and Karol was still a cowardly kid in need of guidance. Estelle was still a naive little princess, and Judith was still flying around with Ba'ul destroying Hermes Blastia.

Everyone was separated again, and had no knowledge of each other. He would have to get the gang back together again. He could do it the way he had before but he wasn't sure he could do it exactly like that again, especially while keeping everyone in the dark until they trusted him again. Rita and Judith especially would figure it out the quickest, he wanted the gang back together, but any route to do so would be fine as long he could do that. The lynchpin had been Estelle her circumstances had been what drawn so many of them together. He had to get Estelle that was undeniable. Still it will be about a week before Dedechi steals the core so he had until then to plan, and make sure certain events happened, and others didn't.

_ToV:NTNW_

Capur Nor currently dull, depressing port town that is constantly raining. Karol awoke to someone berating him for staying up to long last night, nothing new honestly Nan had gone on entire tangents about her worry for him and his workaholic attitude, but the voice was so young. That was new. Opening his eyes he looked at the one who had thought it was okay to wake him up at this unholy hour.

"Nan?" Karol spoke in confusion she was far younger than before, he was confused don't get him wrong his wife looked far younger than a woman her age had any right to be, but she didn't look young enough to be mistaken for a fourteen year old. It was Nan but from when they were kids, and none of his grandchildren look exactly like Nan.

"Finally up coward." He frowned she hadn't called him that in years. He forgot what it was like to be called that, nobody intelligent were quite willing to call a giant of a man a coward.

"What's going on Nan?" frowning when he heard his voice it wasn't the deep grumble he had grown use to since he hit fifthteen.

"What's going on!? What's going on is that you have to get your ass in gear so we can make it in time to protect Halure." Protect Halure? Why? It had walls and defenders now, why did it need now? He had gotten no reports that indicated it was in danger and having him go was a bit much why not just send some Brave Vesperia members to handle it. Unless something big was making its way there. Eyes hardening he stood up and asked.

"What's the threat," voice solid and demanding cultivated by years of needing to know what was going on right there and now. Idly he noticed that he wasn't standing heads above Nan, but he was about even with her. Taken aback Nan answered almost reflexively.

"A horde of high level monsters are making their way to attack Halure while the barrier is weakened."

"Barrier? What types of monsters," Karol asked, needing to know what the threat was and how best to assign people to fight or to end the fight himself.

"Yes, the barrier weakens this time of year and it looks like the Gattuso pack is looking to take advantage of it," shocked by the authority and calmness Karol was suddenly carrying himself barely heard him acknowledge her, as he walked past her.

"What was that," she questioned, it was like instead of Karol she had been right in front of the Boss. What had just happened? The coward had just gone from young boy to hardened general, but how?

_ToV:NTNW_

Taking note of his surroundings, and body after grabbing his sword which he noticed was his old original greatsword. He left the local inn the Hunting Blades were renting out for the night he took note of anything that seemed important: he was younger, Capua Nor was oppressed, he was far stronger than when he this age before easily lifting the greatsword in two hands, there was still barriers and Nan currently hated his guts. That hurt the most honestly, but first prioritizing. He was back in time probably the weirdest thing he's ever experienced but it could be worse, it could always be worse. He was at the point where the Hunting Blades were making their yearly trip to protect Halure, right before he met Yuri and Estelle. Also if he remembered right the Boss had been interested in the Gigantos Monster Brutal. He needed to get to Halure and find them, and then see if any of them had similar circumstances. As he continued walking he remember just as he approached his current Guild Leaders how bad his reputation was just as their mostly silent boss Clint gave him a glare, and Tison immediately started to attack him with words.

"Sigh, this will be a long week or two," he thought. Nan approached them giving him the most confused look he'd ever seen on her face. Nan was obviously studying him trying to understand what happened back at the inn. Clint took notice of this Karol could see it in his eye. The non expressive man was now curious about what could have caught Nan's attention. "A very long week," he thought.


	3. Prison Break, Again

**Ch. III Prison Break, Again.**

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read my story. This is honestly the furthest I've gotten through one.**

Yuri was making his way to the upper quarter with Repede, just after that thief took the core. The Blastia just flooded the lower quarter again, well again from his perspective. Making his way in after using the tried and true act of knocking out the two guards with ballistic pebbles. Keeping a third in hope of keeping the Aque Blastia core from leaving Zaphias. He was still planning to get arrested, but he had to make it seem believable. He would escape through Raven and pick up Estelle. Easy peasy.

Making his way to the house Repede had indicated held the thief, he went around to the side window, and crawled in. Making his way up the fancy stairs to the far right of the room. He waited for Dedechi to raise his ill-gotten prize, before throwing the pebble as Repede rushed him. He panicked dropping the core, and ran for it the coward. He left everything else. The gald for paying him to fix the blastia, the Aque Blastia core, and a scrap of cloth?

"Nice, Repede now we can track him when we need to," a grin upon his face as he picked up the core and put it in the bag before handing it to Repede who easily grabbed it in his mouth.

Heading outside to chase the false mage, he was met with Tweedle A and Tweedle B of the Knights Order, Adecor, and Bocco. He had honestly forgotten about them. Adecor was a skinny man a little smaller than him in just about every physical way. Boccos he was short barely reaching his waist, he used a spear, with a shield on his armored frame. Adecor used a classic board and blade though he wasn't very good at it.

"Halt, Yuri Lowell!" Tweedle A yelled. Having no patience Yuri replied.

"Can we simply get this over with I have places to be," his tone and face in complete deadpan. Yeah he had Palaces to be in.

"How dare you!?" Tweedle B roared outraged by his lack of attention to them.

"I dare say we're gonna take you down, Lowell!"

"Then bring it!" Annoyed by how slow they were being. He unsheathed his blade and prepared for battle, he had kept using the compact because he couldn't explain how he had gotten a new blade. Adecor roared and lunged at him, he spun out of the way hitting Adecor in the back sending him flying. Shunting Boccos spear to the side he kick the shorter man in the chest, grabbed and broke the spear in the same moment. Turning back to the man now charging at him, he jumped on Tweedle A's blade, and gave him a solid boot to the head taking him out. Boccos tried to hit him with an arte but he simply shot an azure edge into his small body and sent him flying unconscious in front of one Alexander Cumore.

"Cumore," Yuri growled out almost unconsciously. An effeminate man with long purple hair and outrageous purple armour the man set the standard of stuck up noble. The evil spoiled man had caused a lot of people pain before being put down.

"As expected of Schwan Brigade the common rabble, unable to even take down a common swordsman," Cumore said his tone oozing with condescension.

"Captain Cumore!" Boccos said shocked by the man's presence.

"W-We apologize for this unsightly display," Adecor said trying to appease the man. Yuri was soon surrounded by Cumore's men. As everyone was distracted he motioned for Repede to run with the bag.

"Ha ha, Abandoned by his faithful pooch how the mighty has fallen," Boccos laughed. Just for that he's getting an extra beating next time they meet in battle.

"That does it," Yuri sighed out dropping his blade, the knights rushed him to arrest him with a bit of brutality tacked on.

_ToV:NTNW_

Waking up in his comfy palace prison cell, listening to Raven's inane stories telling knight about how a thief who had managed to escape with a real treasure while the current one was a fake. The guard got tired of being taken for a fool and left.

"Hey neighbor, you can't possibly still be sleeping right," Raven called out after a moment. Getting up Yuri walked over to the bars before leaning against them.

"Nice story, you got any other fake ones to tell," Yuri baited the man.

"There not fake, there true facts I got people all over the world diggin up dirt for me," Raven replied almost sounding offended. "Come on ask me any question I'll answer it."

"How about a way to get out of here?" Yuri asked without hesitation.

"I heard that they'll let you out in ten days if you keep your trap shut," Raven supplied.

"The lower quarter will be an aquarium by then," sounding annoyed as possible.

"Oh, right I heard about," Raven said.

"Wonder how everyone is doing down there?" Yuri wondered. He knew they were fine but he needed to play this as perfectly as possible he needed that key!

"Sorry neighbor, that's one piece of dirt I don't have," he at least sounded apologetic

"Damn it that damn creep Dedechi's fault," he growled in legitimate irritation.

"Dedechi?" Raven asked puzzled, "Who's that?"

"Just some creep who was using a famous mage's name, too bad for him I knew the mage personally, and found out his real name," Yuri sighed he'll probably have to chase that two-bit thiefs ass down just to appease Rita.

"Who was he impersonating?" Raven asked quite curiously.

"Mordio the famous genius mage from Aspio," Yuri answered.

"Not to smart was he?" Raven chuckled, having heard of the mage's fiery temperament.

"No, no he wasn't," Yuri said just as amused. *groan, clang* A man with silver hair covered in red commandant armor walked through. "Alexei," he growled in his mind. The man that had nearly destroyed the world. He walked over to Raven's cell and opened it.

"Get out," Alexei commanded.

"Aw just as it was getting good," Raven complained, but obliged as they walked past his cell Raven suddenly knelt down and threw a key at him before whispering, "beneath the statue of the goddess."

"Hurry up," Alexei spoke again. Yuri nodded to Raven as he stood up.

"All right, All right."

As they walked out Yuri waited an hour before standing up and opening his cell with the key. Time to go get Estelle. He walked over to the sleeping guard to pick his pockets before getting his stuff. Walking up the stairs he knew immediately where to wait for Estelle. Heading out using years of sneaking past monsters and humans alike he snuck through the palace till he was where he needed to be.

There she was in her dress that was more suited for ballroom dances than running from the Imperial guards, and fighting. Pink hair that seem to float and kind green eyes.

"I need to warn Flynn," the young woman said. Estelle. Looks like he was just a bit late but still right on time. As the knights prepared to advance, he turned the corner and sent them flying with azure edge.

"Flynn!" Turning towards him she step back in shock, "your not Flynn."

"Oi you said you need to tell Flynn something right? You a friend of his?" She nodded a little wary. "Than I'll consider this a favor to him."

"A favor?" Estelle said completely confused. Two more knights made their way in shouting something about intruder. Turning towards her he answered.

"Later," turning towards his attackers he easily dodge between the two and taking them both down with a single strike.

Turning towards her, she froze just as she was lifting a pot to throw at him.

"You were going to throw that at me weren't you."

"Nooo?" She answered with a question.

"Sigh, I'm Yuri Lowell," giving his name.

"Oh your Flynn's friend!?" she asked excitedly before putting down the pot. Estelle from his time would of thrown it at him anyway, simply for being a stranger, then again he was and intruder in the castle..

"Yeah you could say that, though it's been awhile since I've last seen him." More like a brother really. "So, why were those guards chasing you. Did you do something you shouldn't have."

Estelle was a princess, one of the two royal candidates for the throne. Estelle was trying to leave the palace of safety. See the problem here they can't just have her gallivanting around the world for no good reason. Though we had done a good job of allowing her to do just that back when she was naive little princess. Later on after she had refuse the role of empress the council still wanted her stay around even after she had escaped again they had kept sending people after her to try and bring her back. Though she had made sure to keep in contact with Ioder, and offer her opinions and ideas, and with her connecting to our guild made sure he had been kept up to date on the world's outgoings.

"I guess you could say that, but I just have to find Flynn," Estelle was getting her determined face on that meant nothing was going to stop her, she was going to do what she said she was going to do. Options so many options: he could inform her of Flynn's departure, he could let her find out herself. Estelle would come with him either way to make sure Flynn was alright. One way led to the impossible to kill Zagi, he could go find him and then kill him now but Estelle would see, and while Zagi was a crazy psychopath, just upright killing the bastard would lead to more problems than solutions. The problem came with Zagi's fixation with him, he might be able to avoid that by informing Estelle. Well either way they would eventually kill him just a matter of deciding when.

"Sorry to inform you kiddo, but Flynn's already making his way to Halure on his pilgrimage across the land piling up good deeds," Yuri told her.

"No, I was too late," She practically wilted.

"So, what are you going to do I'm sure you can catch up with him if you hurry," Yuri said. She shook her head before.

"But, it's dangerous to go beyond the barrier," she said. Making sure she could hear him mutter.

"I could do it as favor to Flynn and I still need to find that thief and pickup Rita," he whispered.

"What?" Estelle had tilted her head and was looking at like a clueless puppy, "What do you mean?"

"I have business beyond the barrier, I could escort you as far as Flynn, that and Flynn would murder me seven way to sunday if you got hurt," hell he would let him if she did.

"Could he really?" She asked.

"What? Murder me seven ways to Sunday? Probably but he's never tried."

"Will you escort me to Flynn?"

"I offered didn't I," he snarked.

"Thank you so much!" she seemed to be vibrating in place.

"But first things first, different clothes, and more supplies. Those are not meant for the road at all," pointing at her dress.

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Yep."

"Then I guess we should head to my room, this way," and she was rushing off again.

"Hey, wait." Only his immense familiarity with the castle kept him from losing her, thankfully they reached their destination without trouble.

"I'll wait outside you go get dressed for the road, and gather any supplies you have," he advised. She nodded.

"Thank you for your help," he just nodded good naturally. *shut* She left the blade out again. He made to reach for it. The door opened. Estelle peaked out grabbed the sword before saying.

"Flynn told me to be careful if I ever met you." He just nodded. "Also, What clothes are good for the road?" That was new she hadn't asked that before.

"Good. Your thinking, pants, boots, and a tunic if you got one. A cloak if you have one too."

Waiting for Estelle to get done dressing up for the road. There was an explosion and smoke covered the other side of the corridor, he watched as red eyes, and Zagi of course, run and jump out a window. He heard shouting shortly after.

Creak, Estelle had come out turning to her she was a different outfit then the first time, seems she took his advice to heart. She was dressed in a simple white tunic with light golden embroidery, black pants that hugged her figure, not quite the durable type most peasants had but it will do. On her feet were white shoes, the shoes were meant for long walks but not quite travel. They would do until Deidon Hold there he could buy her better supplies.

"What's going on?" surprise was evident in her voice.

"Looks like a group of assassins, was that what you were trying to warn Flynn about?" Boredom evident in his tone and posture, "Guess we better get a move on don't want to be associated with them, or miss Flynn." Taking a moment he smiled at her, " By the way you look nice, let's go."

"Just a moment I forgot to give you my name it's Estellise Sidos Heurassein," Estelle was blushing hard, "Also, where to?"

"Nice to meet you, and beneath the statue of the goddess."

Making their way through the castle corridors, avoiding guards and servants, and knocking them out when necessary. They finally made it to the crystalyne statue holding a fake crystal Dein Nomos.

"Is there something special about this statue," Estelle asked after a moment.

"Yeah there's a secret passage under it into the sewers and out into the upper quarter," Yuri answered, before he grabbed the statue and pulled it off it's small hole. He started to climb down the hatch.

"I never knew something like this existed," Estelle expressing her surprise, before following.

"Careful it slippery, and dark," Yuri cautioned. When they reached the bottom there was enough lantern light to see the ratwiggles small little balls of fur with rat tails. Weak Monsters.

"Think you can handle them?" He asked Estelle. "Facing monsters are going to be a staple of our journey so being able to face them is a must."

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"Only if you need it, if I were to help I would go through them like a 900 degree greatsword through butter," he explained. "This is helping you a lot more than me. These are weak enemies so take time to figure them out and manipulate any new artes and spells that have been floating in your head, don't worry the monsters won't be able to really hurt you while I'm here."

She nodded but looked worried and doubtful.

"Sigh, fine," turning towards a poor defenseless monster he kicked it and sent it flying across the entire sewers at feverous speed before it smacked into a wall, Estelle winced at the sound of it bones turning to powder upon impact. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah," she nodded absent mindedly. She slowly approached a small group after taking a moment to recover. She handled it less then stellarly taking hits that were embarrassing to watch, but necessary for her to learn, guiding her through it he could honestly say she wasn't a genius but she paid attention to his critiques to real battle situations, footwork, and awareness. She was a hard worker that worked better with some theory and ideas on what was wrong with her. He had to step in once, but after that she seemed determined not to need his help for the rest of the area. The sewers had become a place to foster real growth in Estelle as a fighter, she had become more relaxed with the idea of combat and realized she needed to grow. That would do skill will come later. Now at the end of the area, he turned to her and asked.

"Do you realize what is needed." She nodded

" I-I need to grow, in skill and battle," she said some doubt in her voice but fairly sure that was what he was looking for. "Especially if what you said about monsters is true."

"Yes," he smiled at seeing that Estelle would be better prepared for both the journey and any hardship that would come there way. "Come, we got to catch up to your knight in shining armor."

"It's not like that we're just friends," she exclaimed blushing to a colour deeper than her hair. Laughing as he climbed up the ladder he ascended with a pouting Estelle behind him. To the upper quarter.

_ToV:NTNW_


	4. A Long Trip

**CH. IV The Long Trip**

**AN: Yay Karol, he's changed a lot over the years. By the way I think have this set up in a two chapters every week schedule barring any problems.**

Nan was watching Karol he was different. There was still many things that screamed Karol in the way he reacted, laughed, and talked, but their was just as many differences in the way he carried himself. He walked with confidence each stride having a clear purpose, he had no trouble keeping even strides with her, he usually would be in the back of the pack barely able to keep up. Now he was up here chatting her ear off. He viewed the world differently to he viewed everyone around as a possible comrade instead of a possible bully.

He had been one of the first to spot an enemy along with Tison, Boss, and her. It was bizarre. It got even worse when they ran into a stray of the pack rushing towards Halure, it must have been weak being separated from the main pack. Boss would have handle it no problem except.

When Karol, Karol of all people walked up, avoiding it's lunge like it was moving in molasses. Karol took off it leg in one clean slice. Even his stance was different his blade resting on his shoulder, instead of to the side. The beast collapsed and Karol brought his blade down like an executioner taking it's head. Then he just kept walking before turning to our slack jawed faces.

"What?" How, it was impossible Karol had walked through the thing like it was nothing. A Gattuso was no joking matter being incredibly tough and fast, they were known to be able to go through impossible odds, and Karol had beheaded it in the time it took for a farmer to cut down a piece of wheat, with just as much effort.

"What, what was that?" She had to ask there was no way Karol could have gotten that strong that quickly. The Karol she had known was a coward he would have ran away the moment that monster had appeared. What was going on?

"What, was what?" Completely clueless.

"That the monster, what was that!" She yelled. She honestly felt like her world as she had understood it was falling apart due to these impossible events. First the inn, now this. "What is going on!" He studied her for moment.

"It was a Gattuso, and I killed it. Is there something wrong," he said it like it was no big deal, and like it was something that didn't even show up in his highlights reel, and he just continued on without answering her questions. Slowly she became aware of Tison, and Boss behind her.

"What in the seven hells was that?! What bullshit did we just watch, we all saw that didn't we?" Tison was yelling his fool head off. Not that she could blame him. It was like watching someone you knew could barely lift a bag of potatoes then goes to lifting entire blastias off the ground. What was going on inside that kids head?

_ToV:NTNW_

How disappointing that monster hadn't even registered anywhere near his level, but it had confirmed his body being far better than normal. If he had done that before it still would have been easy, but his body would be sending protests all up his body for being old. As a child he never would have been able to pull that off. It was nice that he wouldn't have to put in the effort and time to get himself back to acceptable levels, but he still felt a little weaker than normal.

It looked like he still had his artes and skills he had gain from the many weapons he had used. This adventure would be easier, but he had to be careful not to shortchange anybody in their training and experience while traveling. But first he had to find Yuri and Estelle, without them he and many others would never have done what they done. Maybe one or both of them had their memories of time past, but he felt it unlikely still they had beat the odds before.

Ignoring the chatter of the guild members behind him talking behind his back, he looked up to check on their progress. Surveying the are he could see Halure in the distance, the barrier was down. That meant the attack was underway, just before, or just after. Speeding up he ran, leaving behind almost everyone behind with his powerful strides.

"Karol!" He could hear Nan behind him. Looking behind him for a split second he saw Nan barely keeping up with him only a meter or so behind him.

"We have to hurry before any or more damage happens, people's lives are at stake. We can't afford to be slow," was his only reply.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter if your too tired to help and die," he shook his head.

"No, Nan I'll be alright I have a good idea of my limits, right now I can make the trip at this speed but you can't you should slow down and follow behind."

"But-," Nan tried to rebuke.

"I'll be fine, I promise I'll come back," he said it like it fact a large smile covering his face.

"Fine, but you better not run," Nan finally accepted.

"Of course," still giving her a large grin as she dropped behind.

As he approached the town he saw that the pack was just now charging, into the town. Observing the area with a quick look he saw knights on the other side rushing to the towns aid. He also noticed a defenseless woman nearly get eaten by a cub. He drew his blade from his bag and threw it with unerring accuracy. It hit the wolf like monster in the side, he hit it in a tackle reclaiming his blade and bisecting it in half.

"Get inside!" he yelled. "Just get inside, it doesn't even have to be your house, but you'll be safer than outside!"

Making sure the woman was unharmed with a cursory glance, he charged one of the larger pack members. He bisected it with ease having caught it by surprise. Clang, the knights had arrived, they were taking care of most of the smaller ones, while distracting the more dangerous larger ones.

He took advantage of this to use fatal strikes on the ones the knights had distracted cleaning them up with ease. He was surprised to see Flynn taking care of some of the smaller ones before he went to face the leader. Of course he did. Charging after Flynn he realized which one they were facing it was the one they had met in Ehmead Hill, this was going to be fun. A large grin on his face he hit the side of it like a truck. Flynn had left a perfect opening for him to slam into its side with his blade. Pulling back quickly but not quick enough to avoid the tail he was knocked down. Immediately putting his large blade between him and the beast. He had expected to be sent flying by a strike but otherwise alright, but he heard a clang of claws striking metal. Flynn had blocked the strike with his shield.

"Thanks for the aid, allow me to return the favor," he was calm and there was determination in his voice. Karol nodded, not one to waste an opportunity he stood and spun around Flynn as he blocked another strike, he took off the Gattuso forearm off just below the elbow. The Gattuso fell, he and Flynn brought their blades down upon it skull destroying it utterly. The monster sensing the main leaders death fled. He smiled as most ran in the direction of the Hunting Blades, Boss and Nan can take care of themselves and Tison he guessed. Still he better head back quickly just in case.

"Thank you citizen for your aid, I am Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knights," right, Flynn.

"Naa, I was just doing my job as part of the Hunting Blades," Karol explained.

"Nevertheless you saved many lives with your actions. The Hunting Blades are a monster hunting guild, correct? Were you here as part of a mission?"

"Actually the Hunting Blades usually protects Halure around this time, we were also on a hunt for a big monster in the plains by Deidon hold."

"Of course, it would reflect badly on the guild if I ran away."

"Karol!" It was Nan. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She ran right up to him and smacked him hard in the head making him recoil and sink holding his head. Flynn look shocked looking between them, indecisive whether he should let it continue or interfere.

"Fighting a monster like that even with help is suicidal you could have gotten permanently hurt or killed!" She was mad, very mad, furious in fact.

"Nan, he is fine, not even injured," it was Boss, calm unless against a particularly strong or viscous monster.

"But-," Nan tried to say.

"Karol's fine, go help those with severe injuries you can at least stabilize them correct," Boss ordered, "He'll be here when you return."

Nan nodded, gave him a glare, before walking to aid those with injuries. Estelle would finish healing them later. Flynn seeing he would have no opportunity to speak to the young boy that had come to his aid, had turned to the Knight and had them help secure the town against further monster attacks. He hoped Flynn would come back in time or he could stall long enough for the rest of the group to wait for him.

Clint in the meantime had turned to the rest of the guild, started handing out orders for damage control..

"Spread out and survey the town, take care of any monster dumb enough to remain and eliminate them, afterwards group up and rest we continue tomorrow to look and hunt for the remainders."

"YES, BOSS," a cacophony of voices answered. Karol turned to the leader of the guild.

"Boss, did you and the rest get most of the ones that headed towards Ehmead Hill?"

"Most but a few managed to escape, I'll be sending a group to go find them," Clint answered. "Now, have you been hiding your strength Karol?" He was now giving him a glare that could make lesser men cry like babies.

"No, something else is going on I have a few ideas, but I need to talk to a few people before I'm sure," Karol met his gaze with ease not even flinching or hesitating.

"You've changed, in only a single night," he observed.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to get a panacea, and pick up some friends," avoiding the obvious question.

"Some friends?"

"Yep."

"And why a panacea bottle?" Clint was confused why a panacea?

"The monster blood" He nodded in understanding the blood would poison the area being in such large amounts.

"Carry on." Karol walked away into town to see if there were panacea bottles for sale, or thats what Clint thought.

_ToV:NTNW_

Nan was gonna be pissed, Karol decided. Not only had he left town, he had left town without telling anybody. Karol marched his way to Deidon Hold which was only a days walk from Halure. He was approaching the gate in the middle of day only a little farther and he could rest, he hoped he could catch Yuri and Estelle. He wondered if everyone was ahead of him he had hunted a few monsters to gather supplies and basic materials for selling. He had also paid a visit to an eggbear and stole it's entire paw, so he now had five eggbear claws on hand for whatever he needed. So it was entirely possible Nan and everyone was ahead of him.

Nan was gonna blow a gasket on him this time. Oh crap. Nan was going to kill him and hang him with his own insides. He was nearly crying, imagining the pain and possible doom, but as he approached the gates, nearly reaching the doors with only a dozen or so meters between him and the door the bell started ringing.


	5. Escaped, Will Travel

**Ch. 5 Old/New Friends**

_**AN: Sorry this is a little later than normal needed a moment to drum up ideas and organise them, mostly organizing. Pls enjoy the story**_

Yuri opened the hatch by moving the statue above to the side, he climbed up and looked at the sky, it was early afternoon. Turning around he offered a hand to help Estelle up which she took, and he easily pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Turning around he looked about, "Good no guards, looks like we made our escape with little trouble."

"Thank you for helping me out of the castle," Estelle suddenly said. Just as he was starting to leave.

"Hm, Oh yeah sure thing," waving it off, "Hey look there's a few things I need to pick up in the lower quarter before we leave. Is that fine?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, follow me and stay close, I don't want you getting lost," Yuri said as he made his way to the lower quarter.

"Right."

_Tov:NTNW_

The journey to the lower quarter was easy, and taking care to avoid any knights that might recognize him or Estelle, they made it to the lower quarter. Gesturing to Estelle to stay close he made his way to Hanks who was looking over the Aqua Blastia.

Hey, Hanks!" Yuri yelled to get the old man's attention.

"Yuri, where have you been? We needed your help down here."

"Sorry Hanks, I had gotten a special invitation to the royal palace, I even managed to pick up a date." Translation: he got locked up again, and had met a girl on the way back. Meanwhile Estelle had turned the colour of her hair.

"I'm not your date," cute she was pouting now. Hanks just laughed.

"You never change do you Yuri," well if Hanks was saying it, it must be true after all the man had know him since he was a child. Yuri decided to formally introduce each other.

"Hanks this is Estellise, Estellise this Hanks." Estelle turned towards Hanks and bowed while Hanks just leaned forward politely.

"It's very nice to meet you," Estelle moving up from her bow.

"And, you as well," Hank said just as polite. The old man was up to something Yuri could feel it in his bones. Hank turned towards Yuri and said completely calm about it, "This one's a keeper, don't let her get away." Yuri merely deadpanned at the old man, and the comment had flown completely over Estelle's head.

"What do you mean don't let me get away?" See completely clueless, she was even using her cute confused puppy look. Yuri smirked as Hanks looked a little downtrodden at the fact neither had reacted like Hanks had wanted.

"You two are no fun," he stated after a moment. "So why were you in jail?"

"I was getting the aqua blastia back from that thief Dedechi," Yuri replied having no trouble sharing the information with Hanks.

"Dedechi? Who is that?," Hanks was understandably confused as the only lead they had before was a mage named Mordio.

"Yeah he was using a famous mage's name, Mordio is probably in some ruins looking at blastia or researching something with no clue what's going on here."

"So that means we've been hoodwinked," Hanks was upset but he hid it well.

"Not quite, I managed to get a nifty bag that jingled nicely along with a shiny bauble inside," Yuri smirked as he told Hank a story with plausible deniability. "I don't need it but you can have it if you want."

"I might take you up on the offer," a smirking Hank replied.

"Good, now I have to escort this young lady to Halure I shouldn't be two long just a week or two." Yuri explained to Hank to let him know where he was going.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine." Hanks said knowing it really wasn't his business why Yuri was leaving even for a brief time.

"See you around Hanks."

"It was nice to meet you," Estelle bowed again and hanks respectfully returned it. The unlikely pair making their way out of the city when Yuri stopped.

"Right I nearly forgot," Yuri said to himself.

"What did you forget?" Estelle asked, but Yuri ignored her and then let out a piercing whistle. It seem to ring around the area for a long moment. They sat there waiting, Estelle getting further confused when a blue-scarred dog came out of a nearby ally. "A dog?"

"Yep this Repede, my partner in crime," Yuri grinned at her as the dog walked up to them and sat down.

"Partner in crime?" Estelle asked looking worry.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh," she was now looking sheepish. Yuri just chuckled at her naivety.

"To the road ahead Estelle," Yuri offered a fist to her and grinned.

"Estelle? … To the road ahead Yuri," as she tentatively bumped her fist against his.

_ToV:NTNW_

The road to Deidon Hold was an easy trip for them to make, enemies not being particularly hard or dangerous. Repede was already use to combat and was only a little rusty, taking a moment to shake off the rust on his skills. Estelle was just green and new to killing monsters, and was taking a moment to learn how best to handle them. Yuri just made sure the both of them would be fine in any battles they faced.

They were approaching Deidon hold and it would only be another hour on foot though it was getting a little on in the day, when a giant tentacled mushroom monster burst straight out of the ground, the main reason most avoided travel around zaphias during the night and rainy days, a Audreitz, a giant mushroom monster that used tentacles with hardened mushroom like hammers at the end. They were buried underground during the day, only coming out if disturbed.

"How unlucky am I," Yuri asked himself as he and the rest of the group jumped back from the Audreitz violent surfacing. "Hey Estelle, Repede leave it to me, **Don't **get involved, it would crush you like a tin can."

"But, what about you," worry clear in her voice.

"Grrr," Repede just agreed knowing Yuri wasn't stupid enough to fight something he couldn't beat.

"I'll be fine, it will only be a minute or two," the monster seemed to get bored of them playing keep up away smashed a tentacle where Yuri was no longer standing, Yuri jumping high brought his blade down on the limb cutting it in half. He spun out of the way of a punch, that then swung at him like a morning star. Yuri simply cut the offending limb in two, but was caught off guard by its body slam.

"Yuri," Estelle sounded panicked. Why? He hadn't even felt that in fact he was still standing. Oh Estelle couldn't see from her position behind the Audreitz. Even Repede sounded slightly worried judging by his whines.

Ignoring that Yuri grabbed the monster's spongy flesh in a clawed grapple, and lifted it above his head and made a prodigious leap and slammed it into the ground eyes sharp for the sign. There! It was just an odd movement, a minute flinch. He brought his blade down in a fatal strike, hitting hard and finishing it in a single movement. Pulling out his blade out he walked to Estelle and Repedes sides.

"Yuri, what was that," Estelle looked absolutely stunned at his physical prowess.

"Bark, grrl," Repede nodded in agreement giving him a hard look.

"Oh, that it was Audreitz," Yuri said with a smirk on his face as he turned and started walking down the road to Deidon hold. "They burrow underground during normal days only coming out at night or when it's raining, unless disturbed of course."

" Not that, the fight what was that, especially that finishing strike," He could hear the annoyance in her voice as she followed him.

" What? Oh, that. That was a Fatal Strike when a fighter gets particularly skilled and powerful, they start to see the minute things that allows them to instantly take out an enemy. As you grow stronger, and gain more experience it gets easier, especially against weaker monsters. Most of the older fighters take out monsters that are generally above their weaker bodies this way." Yuri took a moment to breath not use to giving out lectures.

"Do you think I could do one," Estelle questioned.

"Not now, but in time," Yuri answered, "But, Repede might be able to if given a few tries. You can ask more later, were nearly at Deidon Hold."

And they were, only a few meters away from the entrance. Together approaching the gates they made their way inside, but after only a few minutes into entering the bell started ringing, and cries of monster are coming filling the air.

"Eeyup, further confirmation on the Lowell curse," Yuri commented.

"Curse?" Estelle looked at him in bewilderment.

_ToV:NTNW_

_**AN: I have learned not to make promises I can't keep, and that dialogue is HELL. Really sorry how late this was.**_


	6. Deidon Hold (fixed)

CH. 6 The Light At The End of The Tunnel, Deidon Hold

AN: Alright a lot of things went wrong here, first I lost motivation didn't think anyone really liked it or cared for it, second Dialogue sucks to write while trying to continue the story, third my keyboard broke seriously half my keys didn't work, but it's back and I got time to write. Also it survived Yay!

*Ring*ring*ring* ring.* "Everybody hurry get inside quickly," a middle aged woman with red hair, and an orange coat yelled at those outside the hold.

"Remember your training, if we break the main charge the monsters should disperse soon enough!" A knight yelled obviously the commanding officer.

"Close the gate!" A knight yelled and another knight moved to the lever holding down the chain preventing the gate from closing.

"Wait there are still people outside the hold," The red-haired woman yelled down from her vantage spot. Being able to still see the people stuck outside before the horde.

"REPEDE! Hold the gate!" Yuri ordered as he rushed through the crowd jumping up above the crowds head when necessary, getting out in record time Estelle just behind him, "Get those that are injured, Estelle."

"Got it," her face full of determination, she rushed to those who needed first aid. With that in mind Yuri turned towards those that needed help either fending off the monsters or were stuck, and gaped at what he saw.

_ToV:NTNW_

Karol hearing the bells and shouts,but also hearing the sounds of hooved feet hitting dirt turned around briefly and turned around even faster as he became quite aware of the stampede of Boars, and was that Brutal in the back? Taking stock of the situation, he was the farthest from the gate and therefore closest to the monsters. He took off in a sprint that quickly reached past a normal person's top speed, he quickly reached those near the back of the group racing for the gates. Not even stopping Karol just started picking up those that were nearest to him, picking up people like they were kittens. From small children, to fully grown adults, by the time he had nearly reached the gate he had up to twenty or more people on his back and in his arms.

He had seen the gates start to close and just as quickly stop when he saw him. Running straight from the gates barking out orders, was Yuri. It wasn't the Yuri he had first met being clothed in the style of armour he and his friends had designed for him and his blade, Last Fencer in his hand. It was his Yuri the one that traveled and ran the guild with him, and Yuri recognized him just as quickly. To Yuri's credit he hadn't even blinked taking the situation in stride instead focusing on taking out monsters getting too close to comfort. He ran past him full speed dropping the people at gates, before turning around. Karol looked for those who still needed his aid, there was only a few a little girl which Yuri was already picking up, and a young man who had clearly injured his leg Estelle was already making her way to him.

Karol his path set rushed to keep any monsters from following them, slowly backed up as the rest ran past him till he heard a shout.

"Karol! Hurry up!" It was Yuri. Turning around he charged full speed at the gates. They were closing if he slid he'd just barely make it. Last moment sliding under the gate, he turned to Yuri and said.

"I didn't steal your thunder did I, Yuri?" Yuri only gave me a smirk before bursting into laughter, which he quickly joined in with. It was nice to know he wasn't alone in the past, he bet Yuri was feeling the same way.

_ToV:NTNW_

They were trying to recover from their spontaneous laughing fit, which had been brought about by a mixture of surprise and relief. The stress of having the futures of their friends pressing on them being lightened immensely with the relief of not having to do it alone. Meanwhile Estelle and Repede were looking between them in bewilderment, wondering how they knew each other. Ignoring them, Yuri and Karol recovered from their laughter, and made to catch up, but seems someone else had other plans.

"Karol! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" It was Nan and she was livid, he could see Tison and Clint behind her and they didn't look happy.

"Hey, Yuri do you think we can talk later, I have some things to wrap up." Karol said turning to Yuri with a slight smile on his face.

"Of course, just don't be to hard on your girlfriend," Yuri replied with a smirk on his face. Karol's reply was a barking laugh, as he walked past a blushing Nan.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Nan denied with an angry blush on her face as she turned on her heel with her nose in the air, walking after Karol. Yuri only laughed at her response enjoying her embarrassment.

"Yuri do you know them?" Estelle finally asked, unable to contain her curiosity any more.

"Yeah me and Karol go way back, we met back during my knight days," Yuri lied without a single tell on his face.

"Really, can you tell me more about how you met?" Unadulterated curiosity filling her voice.

"Sure," Yuri replied and led her towards the tents to tell her how he and great Captain Karol met, and became friends. Telling her how they had met on the road with Karol's wild use of his giant blade, and how he had so graciously cut it in half.

_ToV:NTNW_

"Karol, what is going on?" Nan said. They had just met up with the rest of the group before she turned to him. She was pissed, confused, and worried though the anger and confusion covered up any hint of worry in her tone, but Karol could see it in her body and stance.

"It's nothing just meeting with an old friend, and making some plans for later," Karol said both trying to soothe her anger, and not give to much of what was actually going.

"What plans?" She practically lunged for answers. Karol stayed silent for a moment as though contemplating, but already having a reply at hand.

"A plan for a new guild," he finally said, already preparing for the imminent explosion.

"What?" Pure confusion overwhelming the anger for an instance, but he could already see signs of it building.

"You're separating from the guild?" Clint's deep voice interjected. Delaying the Nan's rage induced explosion.

"It's a very likely possibility we already have the framework set up, rules, a name, scouted members, and possible jobs," Karol practically confirmed for a guild to already be so far in the planning process was more than likely a sure thing.

"It's name?" Clint was becoming curious, his youngest fighter was looking to grow beyond them and had already made plans to do so.

"Brave Vesperia," Karol answered with pride in his voice.

"WHY!? Why are you suddenly making all these plans, when did you become so strong, why are you leaving!?" Nan was yelling, finally reaching her limit. She probably didn't even know she was yelling so loudly or even care.

"Nan," Karol said softly.

"FINE! If you want to leave than leave!" Nan yelled at him before running away around the bend. There had been tears in her eyes, but none dared to comment on it. Karol turned to Clint who was looking in the direction Nan had ran to.

"Clint would you go talk to her, please?" Karol asked. "Just try to explain how you see it maybe she'll understand if you explained it to her, she wouldn't listen to me like this.

Clint looked at Karol examining him with an intensity that was usually only reserved for the worst of his hunts, before nodding and leaving with a final remark.

"You've changed," it was a statement of fact, and Karol only nodded to his conclusion. Turning to go find Yuri, he saw Tison glaring at him with a wrath that screamed he wanted nothing more than to pound Karol to a pulp, before he stalked away.


End file.
